The present invention relates to the retail display of electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the management and organization of cables associated with the retail display of handheld electronic devices.
In a retail setting, small electronic devices are often displayed in an operative manner allowing for their demonstration. This manner of display allows for the device to be picked up and used by a potential customer. Handheld video cameras, for example, will often be placed along a counter in operative mode to be picked up and brought to a potential customer""s eye for demonstration.
This type of retail display and demonstration of video cameras and the like can be demanding. In order for the camera to be operable, it must be connected to several signal sources. Multiple individual cables are necessary to make these electrical connections to remote power and other input/output signal sources. Also, insuring that the camera is not stolen may require an additional cable. The presence of so many cables can lead to a disorganized, irregular, and haphazard appearance; qualities that do not lend themselves to customer confidence.
Furthermore, as the cameras are removed from their display position and moved about as they are tested and demonstrated by potential customers, the various cables connected to it need to be extended and subsequently retracted as the device is returned from use. If they are not extended and retracted in an effective manner, the cables will tend to knot and tangle and thereby render movement (and hence the demonstration of) the camera difficult or impossible. Clearly this is a most disadvantageous result in a retail display setting.
The task of managing and organizing the required cables and connections is made even more difficult as retail displays of cameras and the like typically include several different devices manufactured by different manufacturers. It is not uncommon, for instance, for an electronics retailer to display 10 or more video cameras for sale. These different cameras may each utilize different type connectors, meaning that each will require entirely different cables and connection jacks. Spares of each of the many individual cables and jacks must also be kept on hand in case of failure. If spares are not kept, the failure of a cable or jack will render a demonstration unit inoperable. Maintaining this large number of spares adds expense for the retailer.
Likewise, each time a camera is to be installed or moved from one display location to another all of its associated individual cables must likewise be installed or moved. Because of their individual requirements, the task of installing, maintaining, and moving the displayed cameras is not straightforward and may require the attention of a skilled technician, further adding to associated costs.
Also, it would be advantageous to have an indication of when a potential customer picks up a camera. For example, for marketing purposes an audio tape highlighting features of that particular camera may be triggered and played. With this information marketers could also determine which displayed cameras were most or least appealing to potential customers. For maintenance and security purposes, one could record when and for how long a particular camera was in use. Also, should a camera be vandalized or stolen, having a record of when it was in use could be valuable in identifying and apprehending suspects. At present, no efficient apparatus or method exists to meet this industry need.
Finally, maintaining effective but discrete security of the displayed cameras can be difficult. As the primary purpose of the display is to allow potential customers to test and demonstrate the handheld cameras, they need be moveable and operable, complicating effective security. One approach has been to secure the camera to a chain or a high strength cable tether. This interferes with the camera""s freedom of movement, however, and results in an unattractive and unappealing retail display. Another option is to provide a continuous security circuit to the camera. If the circuit is broken or otherwise interrupted, an alarm is sounded. This, however, has the disadvantage of adding yet another cable to an already numerous and difficult to manage grouping of cables.
An unresolved need therefor exists for an organized, efficient, secure, and easily maintained cable management system to be used for the retail display of several different cameras or other electronic devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cable management system which will use a single cable to replace the required several individual cables to be used for the display of electronic devices such as cameras.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable management system which provides for effective dispensing and retracting of a cable associated with the movement of cameras and the like during their retail display.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single cable management system which provides for easy adaptation to differing cameras and the like with differing connection and power requirements.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable management system which is easily operated and maintained.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable management system which provides for discrete and effective anti-theft security.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable management system which provides for detection of camera use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cable management system which provides for an attractive, organized retail display of cameras and the like.
It is a final object of the invention to provide a facile method for mounting electronic devices with differing connection requirements to a single cable management system.
Summary of the Invention
The present invention comprises a cable management system for organizing and managing cables associated with the retail display and demonstration of electronic devices, which facilitates easy and interchangeable use with a variety of different electronic devices having differing connection requirements in a retail display setting. The cable management system comprises a base member, a mounting member, a cable reel, a cable, and a modular adapter. The mounting member is adapted to be mounted to the camera or other electronic device. The base member has a fastener for fastening it to a display rack, display counter, or the like. Each of the base member and the mounting member are equipped with a respective one of a mating pair of support couplings so that the mounting member may be removably attached to and supported on the base member. An electronic device to be displayed thus may be removed from the base member and moved about as a customer demonstrates and tries out the device.
As the electronic device such as a camera must be electrically connected during its display and demonstration, one or more cables are connected to the camera. To eliminate the need for several different cables carrying such different signals as power, video, and other required signals, a single cable comprising multiple individual conductors is utilized. The cable is partially stored on a retractable reel which provides for automatic extension and retraction of the cable as the device such as a camera is picked up and moved about during customer demonstration. In this manner cable knots and tangles are avoided, and the cable is neatly managed.
The cable has at its first end a multiple element connector to connect to an electronic signal source box at the display counter. The signal source box will provide all required source signals to the cable, which may include video, power, and other source signals. The cable has at its second end a second multiple element connector for connecting signals to a modular adapter.
The modular adapter carries the signals such as power from the cable to the camera, other signals such as video from the camera to the cable, and a security circuit. The modular adapter has at its first end a multiple element connector to mate with the second connector at the cable second end. The second end of the modular adapter is provided with connection plugs as required by an individual electronic device, such as a camera. A plurality of modular adapters are provided, each adapted for connection to various different cameras. A modular adapter suitable for a given electronic device is chosen and used to connect the device to the cable management unit cable. The modular adapters may be color coded or otherwise organized to indicate which device they are to be used with.
In this manner the single cable management unit of the invention can be used with any of a variety of different electronic devices with differing connection requirements. This eliminates the need for changing several required cables when moving devices between display positions, and thereby allows for substantially easier and quicker device movement and installation than previously allowed.
In addition to supplying the device such as a camera with required signals, a preferred embodiment of the cable management unit also provides discrete but effective anti-theft security. An anti-theft electronic circuit is carried by one of the cable""s multiple conductors. Should the cable be unplugged or cut in an attempt to steal the electronic device, the anti-theft circuit will be opened thereby setting off an alarm. This mode of anti-theft security replaces the cumbersome and unsightly cables or chains which may have been used in the past.
In the preferred invention embodiment, the base member has a vertical tubular arm with the cable passing through its center. The mounting member has a corresponding tubular portion for receiving the base member tubular arm. The mounting member is removably attached to the base member arm when its tubular portion is slid over the base member arm.
The preferred embodiment of the invention also includes detection means for detecting when the mounting member is removed from the base member. This allows for a marketing audio recording to be triggered upon the camera being picked up. It may also be useful to record when and for how long a camera was in use for purposes of security and maintenance. A preferred detection means comprises a light sensor housed in the preferred base member tubular arm. The light detector is inactive when the mounting member is in place covering the base member arm and thereby the detector. When the electronic device, e.g. camera, is in use, the mounting member is removed from the base member, thereby exposing the detector to ambient light. A circuit is then activated indicating that the camera is in use. The light detector conductors are preferably carried by the first end of the cable, but are spliced into the cable so as to bypass the retractable reel.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is configured for the display of one of multiple different video cameras. In this embodiment, the cable comprises video, plural DC power, and anti-theft circuit conductors. The cable reel in this embodiment is preferably attached to the base member.
The cord management unit of the invention is installed within a display counter in a preferred manner such that the retractable cord reel is below the counter surface and hidden from customer view. The base member mounting arm may protrude upwards from the retractable cord reel through an aperture in the display counter, with the cable passing from the cord reel through the mounting arm hollow center.
The preferred fastener for fastening the base member to a display rack comprises an upper locking ring along the preferred tubular arm cooperating with a lower locking shoulder along the preferred arm. The lower locking shoulder is generally elliptical in shape. The mounting member is positioned in a display rack having two opposing ledges defining an elongated slot. The lower elliptical locking shoulder has a minor axis dimension that is narrower than the width of the slot, while its major axis dimension is longer than the width of the slot. The upper locking ring has a diameter that is larger than the slot width. The distance between the upper locking ring and the lower locking shoulder is such that the edges of the display slot may be fixably but removably engaged between the two locking members.
To lock the base member in position, the base member is rotated 90xc2x0 such that the locking shoulder is oriented so that the ledges are thereby engaged between the upper and lower locking members, thereby locking the opposing ledges between the locking ring and locking shoulder. When the base member is again rotated 90xc2x0 so that the locking shoulder length is substantially parallel to the length of the slot, the base member is no longer fixed in place and is freely moveable along the slot length.
The invention has been described in reference to a preferred embodiment. It is understood that the description of the preferred embodiment is not intended to limit the invention in any manner. Other embodiments and applications of the invention will be obvious to those skilled in the art. For instance, it is clear that although the invention has been described as useful in the retail display of video cameras, the apparatus and method of the invention could also be used in the display of other electronic devices such as computers, headphones, microphones, calculators, and the like.